


Imagine Finding Baby Simon at Your Front Door

by GetMeOut



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Ageplay, Diapers, Gen, Mental Regression, POV Female Character, nappies, you're the mommy/daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear a knock at the door and you find a mentally regressed Simon. The fuck? But believe it or not, there's a bit of an explanation as to why you're stuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Finding Baby Simon at Your Front Door

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this is in a female point-of-view. If you're a boy, then just read everything with male pronouns?
> 
> And please don't kill me, Inbetweeners fandom. Surely I'm not the only one into this kind of crap, right?
> 
> Any way, this contains ABDL/Ageplay material. Look it up and decide if that's what you're into. If not, fantastic. If so, welcome to the club. I don't own the characters.

__

It's late at night and you're home alone, watching whatever's on TV. Nothing good is ever on at night except for pornos and infomercials, so you stick with the latter for now. While you're starting to get bored while watching a 30 minute commercial for the Slap Chop, you start drifting to sleep...  
__

"Here?" Neil asks for the 5th time. He's carrying Simon in his arms and his arms were getting really tired.

"Yes, here's fine," Will nods. He knows who lives here and at least he knows that Simon would be in good hands with this person. "I still feel really bad about this, guys..."

"We have no other choice, briefcase," Jays says, "We can't take care of him, his own parents don't want anything to do with him- we have to leave him with someone who will!"

"But what if he gets scared, Jay?" Will asks, "That's what I'm worried about. I don't wan't him to be scared of who he's being left with! It took us the longest amount of time to get him used to us and now we're just leaving him?"

"It's for the best, I suppose," Neil said, "Where do I put him?"

"In front of the steps," Will says, "I don't want him falling off of them and hurting himself..." Neil nods and gently sits the big baby down in front of the steps, while Will and Jay put his supplies down next to him.

Simon looks up at the others, confused out of his wits. What was going on and why were his daddies sitting him down at someone else's house? "Dah?" He asks, looking at Will. He lifts his arms up to be held by him, and Will's heart shatters.

"I... I can't, honey," Will says, bending down, "But I can give you a tight hug instead," He wraps his arms around Simon and tightly squeezes him. Simon coos a little and nuzzles against Will. Will lets go of Simon and gently gently cups his face in his hands. "Si, listen to me. Dah and the others love you very, very much and you'll always be our little buddy, but..." Will looks away for a moment so he could try and dry out his tears before they could escape his eyes. 

Simon notices Will looks sad and whimpers, "Dah sad...?"

Will blinks back his tears and turns back to Simon, "No no, Dah's not sad, sweetie! He just... Doesn't feel very happy, that's all. Now listen, we need..." His tears start to come back, "We need to leave you here for now, buddy..."

At first, Simon doesn't understand at all. They're _leaving_ him here? At some stranger's house? Simon whimpers and pokes his lower lip out a little, "N-nwo..."

Will can't take it and lets his tears run down cheeks, "W-we have to, baby... We don't have any other option. And Dah knows who's gonna take care of you, and she's a very nice lady. She'll take very good care of you..." He wipes his tears away, "Do you understand, Si?"

Simon hiccups a little and whimpers, "Dah staaaay..."

"Dah can't stay with you, Simon..." Will says. He gently kisses Simon's forehead, "We might come by and see you sometimes, okay? You'll still have your daddies, okay? Just not all the time..."

Simon kisses Will's nose and stares at him with the saddest pair of eyes that Will had ever seen. Will quickly gets up, goes to the front door and knocks on it, and starts walking away from the scene, Jay and Neil uneasily following him.

As they're walking away, Neil stares at Jay. He hadn't said a word for a while. Jay's rubbing his eyes gently, his face a little red.

"Are you crying too?" Neil asks. 

"Shut up!" Jay says, "Let's keep going..."  
__

You wake up when you hear someone knocking on the door. You take a look at the clock on your phone. 2 in the morning? Who could possibly be at the door at 2 in the goddamn morning?

Then you hear someone crying outside. It sounds like very childish crying coming from an adult's body. "The fuck..." You say quietly. What was they're problem? You get off of the couch and went over to the door, opening it a crack so you can see who's outside.

You see that kid from school! Simon, was it? He usually hangs out with Will, one of your friends. But why on earth was Simon crying like a child? You open the door more and take a better look at the surroundings.

On the pavement, you see- obviously, Simon- a half empty baby bottle of milk, a few folded up nappies, a folded up bright blue blanket, a rattle, a pacifier clipped to his shirt, some blocks, a stuffed giraffe toy, and a folded up piece of paper. 

Simon continues crying as you examine him, having not the slightest clue who you were. You want to shut him up as soon as possible, so you bend down in front of him.

"Shhhhhhhh, buddy..." You say, gently reaching out and stroking Simon's hair, "You're okay, Si..." You gently pick up the rattle in between his legs and shake it above his head, "Look, buddy! Look at the rattle!"

Simon stops crying at the sight of his rattle, hiccuping and reaching for it a little.

"That's right, there you go," You say, handing Simon the rattle. While he's distracted, you grab the note and unfold it, reading it to yourself.

_I've brought Simon over to your house in hopes that you would be able to take care of him. Neil, Jay and I can't take care of him ourselves and even his own parents don't want him anymore, so you were the first person I thought of that could help. I promise I'd be able to take care of him myself if I could, but my parents wouldn't allow it. And I don't want him staying in the toxic environment that is Jay's house, and Neil had no idea how he'd be able to explain it to his parents. We've left a few of Simon's old belongings with him so you wouldn't have to worry about getting him a few new things. But you might need to get a few packs of nappies yourself (the boy could go through a pack a week, I swear!). I'll stop by any chance I get to to see if you need any help. I'm sure you'll take great care of our little Si-Bug.  
-Will_

"I need to take care of him?" You ask yourself, putting the letter down when you hear Simon start to cry again. You gently lift him up by his underarms, Simon squirming in your grip and sobbing. "Now now, sweetie," You say, taking the pacifier clipped to his shirt and gently nudging it into his mouth, "We'll be having none of that, now..."

Simon feels his pacifier in his mouth and starts sucking on it forcefully, hiccuping and whimpering behind it. 

"Awww..." You say, gently stroking Simon's hair, "You're okay, Si-Bug..." 

Simon blinks when he hears you say his nick name. He coos a little, smiling ever so slightly behind his paci.

"You like that, don't you?" You ask, smiling and kissing his forehead, carrying him inside. You gently sit in on your couch and you go outside and get his stuff, bring those inside as well.

You go inside and see Simon laying down on the couch, cuddling up with a pillow and cooing happily behind his pacifier. You smile and go over to him, rubbing his back gently, "You're such a cute little boy..." You sit down on the couch and start to smell something funny. You gently check his nappy, "Oh my. You definitely need a nappy change, darling!"

Simon giggles a little and flops onto his back, suckling happily on the pacifier, "Muh-muh!"

You smile and gently ruffle Simon's hair, "Am I your mummy, sweetie?" Simon nods and smiles, staying perfectly still for his change. You didn't expect him to be so cool with letting you see his willy. After you tape up a clean nappy onto him, you make a mental note to go to the store tomorrow and get more nappies, as well as some changing supplies for him.

Simon's stomach growls a little and he whimpers, "Muh-muhhhh..."

"What is it, sweetie?" You ask, gently stroking Simon's hair.

"Hungee," Simon says, spitting out his pacifier, a string of drool on his chin. 

"Awww, you're hungry?" You ask, getting his bottle. It's awfully cold. If you feed him this, he'd get a pretty bad tummy ache later. "Wait right here," You say, going to the kitchen and pouring a little more milk into the baby bottle, warming it up in the microwave. You go back to Simon, "Here we are!"

You gently sit back down on the couch and pull Simon onto your lap. But as you're about to feed Simon the warm bottle of milk, Simon grabs at your chest and coos happily. "Si, no," You say, blushing and gently pushing Simon's hands away from you chest. "I take it Jay taught you that, didn't he?" You ask.

Simon giggles and then reaches for the bottle, "Baba!"

"That's better," You say, gently sticking the bottle nipple into Simon's mouth. Simon immediately starts suckling off the teat, nuzzling against you as he does. He makes cute little suckling and snuffling noises as he drinks, which makes your heart flitter. He's just too damn cute!

Eventually, the very, very hungry boy starts becoming a very, very sleepy one. He spits the bottle teat out, drool once again stringing from his mouth. He yawns a little and snuggles up against you, smacking his lips a little. 

"Awww, is my little Si-Bug sleepy?" You ask, gently stroking and playing with Simon's hair. Simon nods a little and stares up at you with very sleepy, droopy eyes. You smile a little and grab his blanket and stuffed animal, "You want your blankie and your giraffe?"

Simon's eyes widen a little and nods excitedly, "Gigi!"

You giggle a little, "Is that your giraffe's name is? Gigi?"

Simon nods and smiles once you wrap him and his giraffe up in his blanket. "Gigiii..." He sighs happily, cooing and snuggling up in his blanket. You gently stick his pacifier in his mouth and rock him on your lap, humming softly to him.

Simon eventually falls asleep, staying cuddled up and cozy in his warm blanket. His pacifier gently bobs up and down in his mouth, looking as cute as ever. You smile and gently lay down on the couch with Simon, falling asleep after a while.


End file.
